Blossom and the Ripper
by Barbie Fighter
Summary: Sakura lives in the 1800 and Jack the Ripper is prowling about.  Her life changes when she discovers the truth of the Ripper.  orosaku if you read between the lines
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a diff type of story than I usually do. I just got reallllly bored and wanted to do something else for a bit haha. So tell me how you like it, when your done of course.

Ooooo I don't own Naruto or jack the ripper. That would be weird to own the last one…

ENJOYY!

My name is Sakura, and when I was sixteen I was bitten by a vampire. His name was Orochimaru. I say was, because a month after I was turned, I killed him. He was known in the human world as Jack the Ripper. Why his name was Jack I don't know.

It was a cold night in Whitechapel. I was walking home as fast as I could sense I knew of the killings. I had been at a sick aunt's home taking care of her and was on my way back to my mother to tell her that she had died.

I saw a shadow in my peripheral vision but when I tried to focus on it, it quickly darted away. This only made me speed up my walking. I was ten feet away from the safety of my home, when deathly white hands grabbed me and drug me onto a darkened alley. I tried to scream but no sound could escape my mouth. That's when I began to suspect something wasn't human about this man. He pushed me onto my back and straddled me and put his face that was twisted up into a smirk so close to mine our noses where touching. I fought and fought him tooth and nail. But it seemed the more I fought against him the more he enjoyed it. I stilled instantly, looked up at him and said, "You are a sick bastard, you do realize that don't you?" Even though no sound came out of my mouth he understood my words. "Yes my dear I am." He said smiling. He was expecting me to fight more, but I wouldn't let him have that satisfaction, instead I decided to talk. "You know you are going to burn in the deepest part of hell for this right?" I asked calmly. He looked at me like he wanted nothing more than to strangle me. He sat up and looked down at me with eyes that looked into my soul. "No my sweet I won't. I will live a lonely, eternal life just trying to pass the time." Then he looked into my eyes as if searching for something. Whatever he was looking for he found, and then he smiled at me. A smile so true and sweet for a moment I could almost forget he was a killer and one that had just tried to kill me. I wanted to keep that smile on his face for as long as possible, and when it was gone I was filled with such longing and sadness I reached out and cradled his face. At first he froze and then he leaned into my hand and put his gently over mine.

He bent down slowly as if to kiss me, but put his lips at the pulse of my neck. "Love, you will be trapped in this world eternally with me." Then he bit my neck. The pain was unexplainably awful. I wished my mind would save me and knock me out, but conscience wouldn't release me. The man known as Jack the Ripper picked me up and

cradled me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and buried his nose into my hair. "My name is Orochimaru Sakura." Then I fell into blissful slumber. Ok so tell me how you liked it and if I should continue this story. I know I said that I would finish the other one first but I hit a wall and then I decided to write this one. Sakura blossoms and snakes will continue, but I don't have a date set when I will finish the other chapter. So as always review!


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom and the Ripper chapter 2.

No I did not discontinue this story I have a rule that if the story gets 5 reviews it was good enough to continue on with. I have been busy reading a lot of FanFic so I can say I'm busy so I don't have to do actual school work. An amazing story that is awesome is The way of the wind by just enough, if you're an itasaku fan it is worth reading. Sorry now onto the story!

I was awoken to the sound of snarling and crashing. I looked around and was surprised when I could see everything; I wasn't expecting this in the slightest. I sat up on the surprisingly soft bed, and let my eyes take in what was around me. I looked around and was surprised to see I wasn't in a dungeon. I was in a bedroom that was breathtaking, I was in the process of gasping in wonder, and then realized what had awoken me to begin with.

I was about to call out for Orochimaru when a hand as cold as death covered my mouth. I immediately started thrashing but calmed once I could make out the yellow eyes looking directly into mine. He put a finger on his own lips in a 'Shushing' motion. I nodded my head in understanding. He took his hand off of my mouth and helped me off of the bed and led me out of the room.

"OROCHIMARU! YOU KNOW THAT IT IS TIME FOR YOU TRANSPLANT!" Said man grimaced and continued to walk down the hallway. I saw a flash of white hair before Orochimaru was tackled to the ground, which must have hurt since it was ROCK flooring. Orochimaru growled and threw the man into the wall. "Kabuto Ssssakura and I need ssome sspace." He stretched his S's sounding a bit like a snake.

The man known as Kabuto merely glanced at me before he started to drag Orochimaru to another room at the end of the dimly lit hall. I followed in silence not sure what to do. "You can sit in that chair." Kabuto said to me nodding towards a chair in the corner of a room that was brightly lit and had a metal table in the center, obviously meant for medical purposes. On the walls were cabinets and counters that had medical supplies on it, if the table didn't give it away that certainly would.

I obliged him and sat in the hard chair, it obviously wasn't made for comfort. While I was wriggling around trying to get comfortable, Kabuto stuck some sort of needle into Orochimaru's long, white arm. He shuddered a bit as the large needle went deeper into his chalky skin. Kabuto took the needle out of his arm and opened a door at the back of the room. He went into it and shut the door behind him.

"How do you feel? Do you fee any different?" Orochimaru asked looking at me as if making sure I wasn't damaged in any way. Thinking deeply about what he asked, I realized that I did feel different, not any better nor worse just different. I nodded my head in affirmation, and looked at myself. I myself was naturally pale but now I looked like someone who had never seen the light of day, I nearly fell to the ground by the sudden hunger rising in my pit.

The urge to grab Orochimaru's neck and drink his blood was too strong for my senses to handle all at once. "What have you done to me?" I said quietly, shaking from my position on the ground at his feet. He leaned down and pulled me into his arms so easily, as if I weighed nothing more than a loaf of bread. He pulled me into his lap. Resisting the urge to clamp my teeth onto the pulse of his neck and drink was a challenge. He moved his hair out of the way and tilted his head giving me full access to his neck. I could almost taste the warm liquid that was his blood, I felt my fangs elongate at the thought. No longer able to control myself I bit into the pulse of his neck and drank heavily, I barely noticed his hiss of approval.

I drank until the pain in my middle was eased. I gently pulled my fangs out of his neck and looked at him. He was looking straight into my eyes with an emotion split between pride and shock. I looked at him confused. "You are an exccceptionally fasst learner. I thought I would have to help you feed."

I was saved from having to come up with a response to that odd statement by Kabuto entering the room carrying what looked like a person. On further inspection I realized it was. I gasped in surprise. "Is-is she dead?" I asked appalled. "Not yet." Kabuto replied looking happy. I slid off of Oreo's lap (My new nickname for him) when I realized that he was bringing the body to Oreo. Oreo took the offered body in his arms and didn't hesitate to start his drinking. The smell of fresh blood should have disgusted me but I as longing for it. I fought that down and watched as the body started to move and turn almost as pale as me. Then the body became still, too still to be alive. As he was handing the body back to Kabuto, I saw who it was. The girl had long platinum blonde hair that covered one of her brilliantly blue eyes, she was wearing a purple dress that I suspected was the one I had bought her. I looked away quickly to hide the tears starting to stream down my face. The girl had been my best friend since childhood; they had just killed Yamanaka Ino.

I ran out of the room. I ran past the room and down the stairs to the left of it, I didn't know were I was going I just ran. My mind faintly registered the footsteps behind me. At the second landing I ran down that hallway and to a door that I knew was the exit. I could smell grass and leaves. I pulled the door open and ran out.

It was dark but I could still see everything. The large house was surrounded by a monstrous forest. I ran into the woods desperately trying to run away from what I had just saw, I couldn't deal with that. I looked around frantically trying to find some sort of marking leading me away. When seeing none I dropped to my knees and let the tears stream out of my eyes.

Sobs wracked my small frame. The pain of loosing my mortality and my best friend was overwhelming. I cried for my family, my friends, and my life. I tried to quiet the sobs but to no avail, they just became louder and more uncontrollable. I didn't realize I had fallen onto the moist, leafy floor until Oreo knelt down beside me. He was blurred in my vision. I felt him move my bangs out of my eyes and gently caress my cheek. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest again. I continued to cry into his chest, soaking his dark grey shirt. He stroked my hair and took me back into the house.

"SShh Sakura. This will become easier, I promise."

~Barbie

As always comment/review or whatever . Thanks for reading!


End file.
